


Natasha really likes Steve's new look

by pain_or_love2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pain_or_love2018/pseuds/pain_or_love2018
Summary: Just a ficlet about how Natasha reacts to Steve's beard and hair.





	Natasha really likes Steve's new look

They were both laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. It had been a rough fight that day, but at least this time they made it, they’ve won. They won the fight against Thanos. Some of their friends came back, some didn’t, but at least it was over. They were still dirty from the fight, full of dirt and alien blood.

It was Natasha that got into that position first. Steve was looking for her and as soon as he went into the room she was staying he found her like that. He didn’t ask questions he just laid by her side and mimicked her and they stayed like that for awhile.

Steve turned his head to look at her and she soon followed him, staring back at him. They kept staring at each other for some time and then Nat raised her hands to his beard. Steve laughed and covered her hands with his

“This beard is so dirty right now, I should’ve shaved it before the fight” He pointed out. Apparently she didn’t aprove that line of thought, because as soon as he said that her face changed from blank to one of complete shock.

“Don’t you dare Rogers!” she said that while tugging on it and shaking his head in a sign of no. Steve just laughed at how serious she sounded while saying that. Her eyes piercing through his own as if she would murder him if he did that. “The beard stays, that’s an order soldier” he couldn’t help but laugh again at her bossy atitude and the fact that she still had her hands on his beard as if she was protecting it.

“Oh, is that so?” He said while laying on his side to get a better look at her.

“It is so” her eyes were extremaly serious about it, and then she frowned and crinkled her nose “But your right about it being dirty though, you should probably take bath soon”

“Look who’s talking, Miss dryed alien blood” Steve shot back, which made them both choke in laughter.

After that Natasha just stared at him for awhile until she excused herself to go take a shower. Steve took that as a cue to go and get himself a bath too. Being the good soldier he is, he followed Romanoff’s orders and kept the beard, after all she was a trained assassin and he was really fond of the act of breathing.

-//-

It had been sometime after the final fight against Thanos and Tony decided it was time for his engagement party. He invited eveyone that fighted alongside him to be there. It was a great party, fancy as expected, because after all this was Tony Stark’s party. Everyone was having a great time.

It was almost 4 in the morning by the time the party dimmed down. In the end there was left only a few people, mostly those who’ve fought together a few weeks ago. They were all spread out in a bunch of couchs just like when they had gathered in the avengers facility a few years ago, only this time there was a few more people there too.

Some were just smiling and looking around the room while others where talking non-stop about something that seemed really interesting. Natasha was one of those who were just staring all the while nursing a tumbler of pure vodka. Steve had vanished some time ago with Thor, who had dragged him away claiming that he needed to show the Captain something very special he had managed to save from Asgard before it had perished under the hands of his evil sister.

Natasha was surprised when a, apparently drunk Captain America, threw himself next to her on the couch she was sitting on. Flushed cheeks, stupid smile and terrible posture. Definitely drunk.

“Im guessing Thor still had some asgardian mead laying around, huh?” she teased him and he smiled stupidly at her with those blue eyes and dimples on his cheeks. She couldn’t help but smile back.

“Can’t remember the last time I felt this dizzy…” Steve had a permanent smile on his face, like he just couldn’t help but lift up the corner of his lips.

“Probably in the forties” she joked, expecting a sarcastic response, but he suddenly turned serious, and when she looked at him she could see that he was feeling queasy from all the drinking.

“I think I need to lay down” he mumbled and she laughed soflty.

“Come here” Natasha said and stretched out her legs “Lay down” she patted her legs. He did as he was told and laid on her lap, closing his eyes. “No” Natasha tugged his hair “don’t close your eyes, it will make it worse”

“Okay” Steve obeyed and stared up at her. “This is nice” She just started to run her fingers through his long hair, trying to help on easing his queasy stomach. She could sense that some people were staring at them. Natasha forgot about the fact that for a long time it had been her, Steve and Sam. Sam who was clearly the only one that didn’t think Steve being on her lap was something out of the ordinary. Everyone else that knew her, were clearing staring at them. It felt odd for a while, but after sometime she decided that she didn’t care what they thought. They didn’t know what both of them had been through and how much they have bonded in these last two years together. How many times they had saved each other’s life and taken care of each other’s wounds after a nasty fight. How after too many sleepless nights they decided that sharing a bed would grant them both some well deserved sleep.

So she just kept on running her fingers through his much longer hair, not giving a fuck about all the stares.

“I should probably cut my hair, huh?” That caught her attention. Cut his hair? No way in hell! She very nearly killed him with nothing but her look. It was cleary a murderous stare.

“You ain’t cutting your hair buddy” She ordered, staring at him with cold and hard green eyes.

“Why not? You dyed yours” he sounded like a petulant child which made her want to laugh out loud, but she had to make her point, his hair is staying.

“That’s different” she claimed.

“How so? You said it yourself ‘hair growns’” he crossed his arms, looking as if he had made his point and there was nothing else she could say to prove her point. Well then she would just have to change tactics, right?

“You’re not cutting your hair, unless your planning on sleeping alone until it grows back, then by all means, go right ahead Rogers” Steve pouted to a very proud and smirking Natasha Romanoff.

“You’re an extremely bossy woman” he stated and this time she did laugh.

They both got lost into their own world, with Natasha caressing his locks and Steve nearly falling asleep on her lap because of it. At some point Natasha had laid back against the couch and rested her head there, she must’ve fallen asleep, because she woke up just when Steve scooped her up in his arms. In his apparently sober arms. She looked around and saw that there was no one but them there, which probably means they had both fallen asleep at some point.

“Weren’t you drunk like four minutes ago?” she mumbled sleepy and rounded his neck with her arms. He chuckled softly into her hair and led them to his room.

“Super serum” he said and she chuckled too “I’m not cutting my hair by the way” he pointed out.

“Glad to see youre sane now” Steve just laughed and shook his head at that. Extremely bossy woman.

“Yeah, yeah” He mumbled and threw her on the bed getting a surprised squeal from her, whom afterwards stared murderously at him. He just took his shoes and shirt off and jumped into the bed himself just to annoy her. “Let’s just go to sleep now before I change my mind about it” he joked and she pushed him.

“Haha Rogers, very funny”

-//-

Steve was trying to sleep, he really was. He had a long day and was tired and he needed to rest. So when he got to his apartment and found a now blonde assassin sitting on his couch nursing some kind of foreign book he wasn’t really interested in, he really tought it’d be a good idea to just lay on her lap and let her lull him to sleep.

What a fool he had been. At first everything was fine, he just laid there after giving her a kiss in the forehead as a hello, and she started to run her fingers through his hair. He was nearly asleep or maybe he had fell asleep at some point when he felt the first tug. He thought it was just an accident so he only sighed and got comfy on her lap. When she tugged his hair again he opened one single eye to stare at her, but she didn’t even acknowledged his stare and kept on reading her really interesting book.

At some point she started to caress his beard, which was nice and made him sleepy, until she bloody tugged on it and gasped out loud completely shocked over something she read in her book. This time he opened both his eyes and openly stared at her.

“What in hell Nat?” Steve asked, jolting her out of her transe over her book. She seemed confused at first and then she realized her fingers where grasping his beard way too hard for a caress and she let go of it.

“Sorry Steve, I didn’t noticed what I was doing” she caressed his cheek as an apologize. “Go back to sleep, I won’t do it again” and she dug her fingers into his hair and directed her attention back to her book.

He sighed and went back to trying to sleep. He thought she would tug his hair again at some point, but if she did he probably didn’t noticed it, because he was finally able to fall asleep and he was probably too tired to wake up because of it


End file.
